


Don't Go

by FieryPhantom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryPhantom/pseuds/FieryPhantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean loses control when he goes to visit an important person’s grave and Eren tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

”Why can’t you be there for me?” Jean Kirschtein slammed his fist into the gravestone, tears freely falling down his cheeks. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Things were supposed to be better. Then why…? 

It was only a few months ago, but it felt a lot longer. “Why… Why did you have… to leave me…” There was no stopping the tears now, and frankly he didn’t care anymore. His wall had broken down and there was no going back now. What hurt even more was that he never got the chance to tell him how he really felt. Then again, he supposed that a lot of people had loved ones die because of the titans and he was no different. “I just… I need you to hear me… I…” 

A few minutes later he raised an arm to wipe his face, “Marco… if you can hear me.. I want you to know that I…” He couldn’t bring him to say the words, even with nobody around for miles and even though he was sure that what he felt was real… he just couldn’t say it. 

"Marco… I know that we never got to be… well I doubt you even knew how I felt or even felt the same way. It’s irrelevant now but…" He took a deep breath, trying to force the words to come out if need be. "I lo-…!" 

"Eh Kirschtein, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice snapped Jean from his thoughts as he looked over to see Eren looking down at him. "I thought you went home. Armin said he saw you come this way and I just wanted to… Oh…" Eren’s eyes caught the tombstone Jean was hunched over. "I’m sorry Jean. I’ll leave you alone." 

When Eren turned to leave, he felt a hand grab a hold of his leg, and looking back he saw a very distraught Jean clinging to him. “D-Don’t.. Go.” A warm smile crossed Eren’s face as he knelt down and wrapped his arms around the other. 

"Okay, I won’t leave. I promise that I won’t abandon you."

The two of them remained like that for a while before Jean finally spoke again, “Thank you Eren… I… I guess I couldn’t let go and…”

Eren placed a finger to Jean’s lips, “It’s fine. I understand. And I know what it feels like to lose someone you love.” 

The taller teen nodded, latching on to Eren. “Don’t leave me alone.”

"I won’t."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, this was just a short thing that I wrote while I was practicing stuff earlier, and it's in the same universe as another of my works that I will be uploading here later.


End file.
